Last Birthday
by Tinni
Summary: A fic for Gin's Birthday. WARNING: Contains spoilers for the Deicide Arc


**Last Birthday**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing

* * *

_Soul Society_  
He made his way to the special room his captain had set aside for his favourite hobby, drying persimmon. Captain Ichimaru Gin had grown the fruits himself, on the grounds of the barrack. Captain Ichimaru Gin had picked the fruits, Captain Ichimaru Gin had peeled the fruits and it was Captain Ichimaru Gin, who had lovingly hung them-up to dry.

Kira stood in the small room whose original purpose was lost in the 40 years that Ichimaru Gin had been the captain of the 3rd Squad. He was gone now, gone just over the a month ago. August 6th had been the day, the day his Captain left his world in a beam of yellow light. Now, now he was somewhere in Hueco Mundo, plotting the destruction of all that Kira had sworn to protect, everything Kira loved and cared about. No, that is not true. If his captain's side won, one thing Kira loved and cared about, at least, would be safe: his captain himself, or so Kira hoped.

Kira sighed and reached for the nearest persimmon. He had not a clue if it was ready to be eaten. He hated persimmon and as such, never made a study of them. He took the fruit down from the rack and bit into it. He recoiled somewhat at the overpoweringly sweet taste of it but persevered to swallow.

"Happy Birthday", he whispered into the silent room stocked with the persimmon that his Captain loved, "Happy Birthday," he said again, as he took another bite of the persimmon in a masochistic remembrance for his captain. Yet what could be more fitting. Afterall, his captain had been the biggest sadist he had ever known.

* * *

_Human World_  
Matsumoto sat watching the clock tick by, waiting for it to hit midnight. In past years, she would have been too busy to watch the time tick by. Last year she was running around like a mad woman, lighting candles and putting the finishing touches to the feast she had prepared. Gin had turned-up shortly after midnight. They had ate, they drank, they had made love as they celebrated his birthday together.

This year, this year they were alone. She was in Orihime's tiny apartment, watching the clock as Hitsugaya and Orihime slept near-by. Gin, and Gin was in Heuco Mundo. Briefly she wondered what Gin was doing at this exact moment in time, but then again, maybe she didn't want to know.

Rangiku buried her head in her hands and sighed and whispered once again the word that had been haunting her, "Why?" she asked into the still night, "Why did you do this Gin?"

The clock struck midnight. Getting-up, Rangiku made her way to the kitchen. From one corner she pulled out a very expensive bottle of sake and a silver goblet. She poured herself a goblet full of sake and raised a glass in toast, "Happy Birthday Gin," she said, doing her best to imagine him with her, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

_Hueco Mundo_  
Gin as reclining in his chair and playing with the corridor controls, messing things-up and getting hapless Espada and Faccione alike, lost in the maze that was Las Noches. Since his defection, it had become his favorite pass-time.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," said Aizen softly from the doorway.

"Hmm... ya gett'n sick of 'ear'n complaints?" wondered Gin.

"Well there has been a lot of it," Aizen pointed out as he entered the room, keeping one hand suspiciously behind his back.

Gin's grin broadened, "What ya have behind ya bac, Cap'n Aizen?" he wondered, "Noth'n nasty I hope."

"Have I ever given you anything nasty for your birthday," Aizen wondered.

Gin's smile dropped and his eyes opened in shock, "Is it the 10th already?" he wondered, "It' kinda hard ta tell time in this place."

Aizen smile, "It is indeed the 10th and so," he brought out a gift wrapped box from behind his back, "Here you are."

"Thanks, Cap'n Aizen," said Gin as he at once took to opening his present. Inside the box was a single dried persimmon and a small mechanical puzzle. The later being the usual gift Gin received from Aizen on his birthday, "Now ain't that nice, Cap'n Aizen," Gin continued, "Ya figured out, I had a hanker'n for dried persimmon!"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," said Aizen, "Happy birthday Gin, enjoy your presents," with that he left the room. As the door closed behind him, Aizen paused for a moment and looked back towards the room that held Gin. Aizen wondered for a moment if he would miss this, miss the ritual they had cultivated over a hundered years for the rest of eternity when the dust had settled and this ended-up being Gin's last birthday. Afterall, it wasn't as if Aizen didn't know Gin's desires. Aizen shook his head and moved on, he who wanted to be god on the throne of heaven, had no time for such idle sentimentality.

* * *

Gin sat alone in his control room eating his persimmon. _Not a bad way_, he thought to himself, _to spend my last birthday_.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Happy Birthday Gin! T.T


End file.
